Planes, Trains, and Redux
by obsessedmom
Summary: This is Planes, Trains, and ... from Edward's POV. You should really read that first or else parts of this might not make sense. Fun story follow through their travel adventure. Lemony bits. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

"Bella…Bella…" I could hear someone calling in the distance. I knew she had to leave me as the train would only be at the Olympia Station for a few moments but I did not want to break our kiss. My arms were wrapped tightly around her under her hoodie pulling her as close as possible. Gently she pressed against my chest breaking my hold on her. She stepped from the train and turned and stood watching me as the train left the station.

I stood in the half open doorway between cars waving good bye to the best thing that had ever happened to me. I felt like jumping from the train and running back to her. A giant hole was opening in my chest growing larger the further I got from her.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and quickly texted her:

I miss you already. Be safe and I will see you soon ~ E

I couldn't believe how much had happened in the past three days:

I'm stuck in traffic waiting to get off at Century Boulevard. I can the see planes swooping in low over the stopped lanes of traffic as I am trying to get to LAX.

Finally, finally traffic breaks and soon enough I have found a parking spot near the International Terminal. No I'm not going anywhere, I'm here to pick up my baby sister's boyfriend. Lucky me!

Actually it's not all that bad, Jasper is a really great guy. If Alice has to have a boyfriend then Jasper is a good choice.

His flight should have landed by now but I had no idea how long it would take to get through customs.

As I entered the terminal I was overwhelmed by the masses of people there. I wasn't the only one there waiting for someone to pass through the customs lines and people were being processed through quickly. Mass confusion was putting it mildly.

I scanned the US lines looking for Jasper. He had been traveling throughout Europe while working on his Master's thesis in history. I worked from the front of the line backwards trying to spy him… no luck yet.

A big guy in a business suit talking on his cell phone came barreling through the crowd with total disregard to all those around him. As he made his way past me he pushed and shoved and I felt someone ram into my back and heard an "Ooof".

I turned and saw a beauty at my feet. I reached out to help her stand. She was a goddess: slim but with curves in all the right places, brown wavy tresses that tumbled over her shoulders nearly to her waist, and deep chocolate brown eyes that I wanted to dive right into, pink full lips and a blush creeping upwards across her cheeks. She was mumbling her thanks when all of a sudden the crowd swept her away from me.

I craned my neck to look over the crowd to try and spot her again but she was gone.

I had forgotten all about Jasper until I heard "Edward.. Edward..over here!"

He was just a few steps way. I made my way over to him and helped him with his bags as we headed to the exits. My eyes kept scanning the crowds looking for her. As we reached the sidewalk outside the terminal I spotted her far down the curb climbing into a cab which quickly sped away.

"Hey Edward did you hear me?'

What? Oh yeah Jasper! "Sorry. I was distracted. Let's get to the car and go find Alice. I know she's excited to see you again. I don't know how she will be able to sit still to finish her last final."

"I can just picture her bouncing in her seat as she takes her exam," laughed Jasper. "Let's get outta here."

We climbed into Alice's little yellow Versa and headed to her apartment.

I had finished my exams a few days ago and had to be out of the apartment I had been sharing yesterday. Nearly all my worldly possessions (at least the stuff I wanted to keep) I had packed up and shipped home to Seattle. I had spent last night on Alice's couch and was not looking forward to sleeping there again tonight but it just wasn't worth it to spring for a hotel room when I knew we would be spending most of the day together anyways.

That afternoon we spent lounging around the pool at her apartment building catching up on each other's lives. After a late lunch and cleaning up we decided to go to Santa Monica Pier.

The drive wasn't too bad as rush hour hadn't completely taken over the freeway and we made good time getting there especially with Alice's crazy driving.

We walked down to the far end of the pier and decided (Alice decided) that we should go an all the rides. Well not all were designed for adults but there was enough to keep us interested. My favorite was the futuristic bumper cars. Then we threw away some cash on the carnival games. Who can pass up a rousing round of Wac-A-Mole?

The sun had set a while ago and we had all had enough of the amusement park so we headed to Rusty's Surf Ranch for drinks and something to eat before heading back to Alice's apartment for the night.

"Aaargh, what is that noise? Be quiet for god's sake my head is killing me!"

"Edward get up or you will be late for your train," Alice sang in a way too chirpy voice.

My head was pounding from the noise, too much sun yesterday and oh yeah maybe one too many beers last night. Ugh! I rolled off the couch and onto my feet and trudged into the bathroom to grab some aspirin. After chugging down the aspirin with a huge glass of water I got dressed in my last clean clothes and went back to sit on the couch until we had to leave for Union Station.

Why oh why was I going by train back to Seattle? Now I remember, I had thought it would be good way to decompress and get myself ready for the next phase of my medical training.

Between undergrad and medical school I had rarely had a minute to myself. I would be moving back in with mom and dad while I did my residency at Seattle Grace. I knew full well that the only thing I would be interested in doing when I wasn't working was sleep so moving back home wasn't the worst idea.

When we got to Union Station we said our good byes at the curb and I headed for my train. I found a comfortable spot in an empty car pulled my hood up and slumped down and promptly fell right back asleep.

I was beginning to wake and as I peeled my eyelids open saw that the train had left the city behind and we were passing fields where something green was growing and farm workers were bent over harvesting whatever it was.

All of a sudden it smelled of oranges and I blurted out, "That smells delicious."

I heard a soft voice reply, "Would you like some?"

I turned and got up and headed over. Not quite awake yet I kept my eyes on the floor making sure my feet would cooperate. When I made it over to the only other passenger in the car I looked up and was speechless. It was my goddess from the airport. I was afraid to open my mouth and tried to convey with my eyes a request so sit and join her. She nodded her assent and I dropped into the seat opposite HER.

She handed me half of the orange and I slowly began to eat. I had to make this last. I watched each section she peeled off slip between those luscious lips. Then she spoke, "Where are you headed?"

"Seattle," I replied. "And you?" _Duh Edward seven years of higher education and that's all you can say?_

"Olympia," she answered.

Trying to be cool I played dumb and said, "I'm Edward by the way… you look familiar… have we met before?"

"Well you did pick me up"

"Pick you up?"

"Literally... You rescued me after I got knocked down at the international terminal at LAX yesterday morning."

All I could do is smile. "Small world."

"Smaller than you think. I saw you again at Santa Monica Pier last night too. Twice, once while I was riding the carousel, and again at Rusty's Surf Ranch."

"You should have come over and said hello. Hey… I still don't know your name."

"Bella. And no I couldn't come over, you were with your friends."

Actually that's who I was meeting at the airport. At least Jasper, because my sister Alice was finishing up her last final exam at FIDM and couldn't pick him up herself."

"What's fid'em?"

"Oh, sorry. Fashion Institute of Design and Merchandising. Alice wants to design clothes, eventually have her own line, but right now she's landed a dream job as a buyer for Neiman Marcus. Jasper is her boyfriend. Why were you at the airport?"

"I just got off my flight from Sydney. I took a semester to study abroad and am headed home."

"Where's home?"

"Forks, it's a real small town on the Olympic Peninsula. What about you? Is Los Angeles home for you?" she asked me.

"Well it has been the past few years. I just graduated from UCLA medical school and am headed home to Seattle to do my residency. My dad is the Chief at Seattle Grace, so I have an in to do my residency there, plus I've missed my family." _Did that sound sappy?_

Bella's stomach started growling and she had gotten out of her seat and had said something about going to look for something to eat. I knew she couldn't disappear from a moving train but I didn't want to let her out of my sight.

"Wait!" I blurted out. "Would you mind if I went with you?"

"Sure, come on," she answered. _Oh, I'd like you to make me cum._

We found a little snack bar and grabbed sandwiches and drinks from the cooler and paid for our meals before lucking into a small table to eat at. We sat in companionable silence. Bella watched the scenery go by but mostly I watched her.

When we finished and had thrown our trash away we headed back to our upper deck seats. We had to pass through the space connecting the two cars. The connecting space was shaking all over the place and Bella seemed to lose her footing and was about to fall on her butt again. I reached my arms around her waist holding her up. In the space there was a door that was split in the middle about waist high with the top half open to let in some fresh air.

"Would you mind stopping here for a while?" she asked.

"No problem. It's a nice break from the air inside here." I wanted to stay here with my arms around her for as long a possible.

I could feel the sides of her breasts brushing along the inside of my arms. _Should I let her go? Stay as I am? Oh crap! Either choice and I am doomed._

My head was in a daze. I became aware that ever so slowly and she was turning herself around in my arms until we were chest to chest. I still had my arms firmly wrapped around her. She raised her arms to wrap her hands around my neck and run her fingers through the hairs on my neck. I looked down at her with a raised brow. _What was she doing?_

"Bella…" I asked. _Yeah look at me the eloquent one!_

She pulled my face down to her level and planted those luscious lips on mine.

I looked at her questioningly. What was going through that beautiful mind of hers? I knew all the dirty thoughts that were rampaging through my head but was raised to be a gentleman.

She smiled up at me and that was all it took . All sensible thought flew from my mind. I firmed my grip on her and pulled her up to me crushing our lips together. I brushed the tip of my tongue across her bottom lip and she opened to me and I plunged forward.

Hiss… The door opened from the car behind me and people were passing through. We broke apart as a giggle escaped her lips and stood there innocently looking out the open door.

"Let's go back to our seats," I spoke softly by her ear. Clutching her hand tightly in mine we flew back in our seats.

It was baking in here with all the windows and the sun beating down so I pulled off my hoodie and saw that Bella was doing the same. She had on a deep blue top that showed off her bare arms and a little cleavage with a pair of pants that hugged the curves of her hip and down her toned thighs ending just below her knees.

I was standing there staring at the goddess before me when her voice interrupted my stupor. "What?"

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" I asked.

"That would be great."

I practically ran back to where I had dumped my stuff earlier this morning and brought it back to where Bella was sitting. I stowed my things out of the way and sat down beside her.

"So Bella, when you go back to school in the Fall where will you be?"

She twisted sideways in her seat facing me, "U-Dub, I'm an English major."

"Once you finish your residency what are your plans?"

"Well, if I survive the residency I'd like to work in pediatrics."

Our conversation ground to a halt.

I found myself turned in my seat mirroring her. My hand seemed to have a mind of its own and was creeping up her thigh. All I could think of was the kiss we started earlier. I wanted more. I crept my hand around to her back and was gently pulling her closer. Her hand had returned to the back of my head curling through my hair. I could feel her nails grazing my scalp. It took everything I had in me not to moan at the sensation.

Her soft lips met mine and while I was tentative at first that passed quickly and as I felt her breasts pressing against my chest our kisses grew more frantic. I needed her closer. With both my hands grabbing her ass I pulled her onto my lap with her straddling me. I couldn't get enough of her delicious mouth.

Clunk, clunk, clunk….clunk, clunk, clunk. _OH CRAP!_ People were coming up the stairs. I'm sure any girl would be embarrassed to be seen in this position. I quickly lifted her off my lap and deposited her back in her seat before we could be seen in a compromising position.

I physically ached with the loss of contact and grasped her right hand tightly in my left. We looked at each other and we both shook with silent laughter.

_Well that puts a damper on my afternoon. I am sure that Bella would not have been comfortable continuing with the groping and kissing with an audience. What am I 13?_

We fell into an easy silence and watched the world passing by outside the window. Well Bella watched the view, I watched Bella.

Later when the other passengers left us alone _FINALLY!_ I mulled over in my mind how could we resume where we had left off earlier.

Bella interrupted my thoughts when she said, "Edward, I feel like I need to stretch my legs. Do you want to take a walk with me and do a little exploring?"

"Absolutely!"

We walked from car to car. I made sure she safely navigated the connections between the cars. I wasn't really paying any attention to anything but the sway of her hips and her tight little ass. I almost bumped into her when she came to a stop. We were in front of the maitre'd's station at the entrance to the dining car. We checked out the menu and it seemed reasonably priced with a better selection to choose from than the snack bar.

"Bella, should we make a reservation for later?"

"That's fine with me."

"Can we reserve a table for two at 6:45?" I asked the maitre'd.

"That's fine, we will see you back here at 6:45."

There were more people wandering around now so I couldn't just grab her as we moved between the cars. On our way back to our seats we did stop in the snack bar for bottles of water.

When we got back to our seats we had more than two hours until dinner and Bella caught me off guard when she said, "Edward, I don't mean to be a bore but my internal clock is way off. I'm going to fall asleep on my dinner if I don't take a nap now."

"That's fine. Let me get out my I-Pod and something to read and you go ahead and get some rest."

I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she lay her head on my chest and promptly fell asleep. As she slept she shifted in her seat and curled around me more. All of a sudden her face was in my lap. I could feel her warm breath blowing on my crotch and I felt myself hardening at her proximity. I had read the same line in my book six times. I couldn't concentrate on the words with that delectable mouth so close to where I wanted it. I threw my book onto the seat in front of me. There was no hope of comprehending another word. As she shifted in her sleep I would feel her nose grazing my erection. It was nearly time for dinner and I was going to have to wake her soon and I couldn't let her wake up to my wood in her face. What could I think of that might make this go away? Grandma Platt in a bikini. Better. Grandma Platt and all her gardening club in bikinis. That did it!

I gently shook her shoulder. "Bella…Bella… time to wake up."

"Can't I sleep a little longer?," she whined.

"Nope. Our dinner reservation is in 15 minutes."

**A/N I borrowed Grandma Platt from some wonderful author out there in fanfictionland. I'm sorry I can't remember your name right now. Tell me who you are and I will give you proper credit. **

**Please click on that cute little button and review. Your words make me giddy. :o) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Big Ooops… All Twilight, Bella, and Edward belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**I possess a forgetful mind :o)**

**If you haven't already read ****Planes, Trains, and …**** go do that right now!**

Previously

_I gently shook her shoulder. "Bella…Bella… time to wake up." _

"_Can't I sleep a little longer?," she whined._

"_Nope. Our dinner reservation is in 15 minutes."_

Bella sat up quickly, maybe too quickly she looked a little dizzy. After brushing out her hair I asked, "Are you ready to go now?"

"Yep," she replied popping the P at the end.

We got up and headed for the dining car and got seated right when we got there.

The sun was beginning to set over the mountain tops to the west and the golden light only made Bella look more beautiful, if that were possible. I couldn't help but stare at her. She seemed so comfortable with herself. Other than brushing her hair she had done nothing else to get ready to go to dinner. Girls I had gone out with seemed to endlessly fuss with their appearance, using make-up they probably didn't need.

"The sunset it really quite pretty," she interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm looking at something more beautiful," I replied mesmerized by the angel in front of me. I looked back down at the wine menu that was sitting forgotten in my hands. "Would you like to split a bottle of wine? My treat."

The waiter appeared just then. "What can I get you folks this evening? Perhaps something from the bar?"

"Bella, do you have any preference for red or white?"

"Well, I am considering one of the pastas for dinner so red is fine if that works for you too." I was planning on having one of the pastas too.

"We will have a bottle of the 2006 Berringer Merlot please."

"I'll be right back with that and some fresh baked bread for you."

He returned with the wine and took our order for dinner and then quickly disappeared.

She took a sip of the wine. "Thank you Edward the wine is delicious."

Some of the tension I had been feeling left as I began to relax. The wine was smooth and slightly fruity. It reminded me of the strawberry scent I had noticed when I was pressed close to Bella.

Our meals came and I know I must have eaten because my plate was empty. It was easy sitting here with Bella watching the world slipping by as the sun completely disappeared. The sky had darkened and aside from some occasional lights from a distant house we were shrouded in darkness.

As we sipped our wine the waiter reappeared to clear our plates and offered us each a dessert menu to scrutinize.

"Anything look appealing to you?"

"I'm always open for anything chocolate," as she looked at the choices on the menu. "But I'm not sure I have room for anything more. What about you?"

"What I want isn't on the menu," I replied as I watched her over the rim of my wine glass.

Bella's eyes opened wide and her mouth formed a perfect little o.

_Yes, message received!_

When the waiter returned I told him we would pass on dessert and asked for the bill.

"How much do I owe you?" she asked when I grabbed the folder off the table.

I scowled at her.

"Edward, I want to pay my fair share. " She wouldn't budge on this and handed me some bills to which I added more of my own. I wiped the scowl off my face and stood up offering her my hand.

As we left the dining car and headed back to our seats we once again found ourselves between cars with the open window inviting us to stop awhile. Bella stopped at the open window and the breeze blew her hair back brushing my face. I drew my arms around her pulling her close to my chest. She shivered in the cool evening air and I pulled her closer still. She relaxed into my embrace letting her head fall back onto my shoulder.

Things had quieted down on the train, lights had been dimmed, and people seemed to be settling in for the night. I hoped this time we would not be interrupted. I began to explore Bella's body. _ Lord, don't let her turn around and slap me, please._ I brought one hand up to cup her breast. It fit perfectly in the palm of my hand. I massaged it gently and could feel the hardening of her nipple under the palm of my hand. _Okay.. good ..no slap…yet._ My other hand been moving south all this time and was now cradling the mound between her sweet, sweet thighs. I could feel her heat through her pants and I just wanted more. She jumped slightly and moaned when I withdrew my hand from between her thighs. 

_Okay Edward time to be bold! _ I placed my fingertips just inside the waistband of her pants skimming back and forth from hip to hip and then caressed back down and traced over her lower lips. I began to trail a line of kisses up and down her neck.

"Bella?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"Is this okay?"

"MmmHmmm."

"Is that a yes?"

"Edward,"she whispered, "If you stop now I swear I will do you bodily harm."

I felt my lips curve up in a smile against her cheek.

More persistently now my fingers explored.

"Bella you are so warm and so wet," I whispered. We both groaned as I dipped first one then a second finger deep into her and began to pump my fingers at a steadily increasing pace as I circled her clit with my thumb with increasing pressure. Her breasts were not forgotten as I massaged and tugged at her hard nipples through the fabric of her thin top.

"Edward I can't wait any longer," she groaned.

"Baby, cum for me." I pressed down harder on her clit and with one more thrust of my fingers I sent her over the edge. I felt her shake with her orgasm and

I slowly withdrew my hand. Bella brought my hand to her mouth to lick clean. She sucked my fingers clean one at a time. _ God what a woman!_ The feel of her mouth was beyond words.

_Oh for the love of all that is holy!_ Bella had firmly planted her hand over the raging hardness in my pants. She slowly twisted around to face me as she began to stroke up and down my length on the outside of my pants. I groaned when she released me but began to purr when I felt her fingertips brush back and forth inside the waistband of my boxers.

_PURR!_ geez _Edward much of a girl huh? _

"Edward?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"Is this okay?"

"MmmHmmm."

"Is that a yes?"

"Bella," I whispered, "If you stop now I swear I will do you bodily harm," repeating the words she had said earlier.

She stroked one finger across my head gathering the pre-cum and bringing to her mouth. "Mmmm, delicious," she murmured. My head, the one on my shoulders, fell forward onto her shoulder. She reached back down and between the alternating soft and firm strokes and along with the vibrations of the train I came into her hand.

Carefully removing her hand she cleaned up with the cloth napkin she must have taken from the dining car.

"Edward."

"Hmmmmmm"

"I really need to clean up a bit."

"Mmmmhmmm."

"Do you think we can move? I'm really getting cold." We had both left our hoodies on the seats and her bare arms were covered in goose bumps.

I came out of my daze and putting an arm around her waist we headed back towards our seats. When we came upon some restrooms we each ducked into one to clean up a little. I cleaned up quickly and was leaning against the wall waiting for her when she came out.

When we got back to our seats we put our hoodies back on. We sat and looked at the celestial show visible without any lights interfering.

"It's so beautiful. I love looking at the stars."

We lost the star show when we passed through stops in Oakland and Emeryville until darkness once again overtook us as we traveled further north.

_YAWN!_

"Am I boring you Bella?"

"Edward I'm _yawn_ messed up on my time zones. I should be _yawn_ raring to go but _yawn_ I can't seem to keep my eyes open. I afraid I've _yawn_ gotta get some sleep."

"Well since they've turned down the lights I guess that's the best option for now."

She dug around in her bag and pulled out a light weight travel blanket.

"Do you mind if I recline the seat? It will make sleeping in the seat a little more comfortable."

"Good idea."

She groped around the side of the seat and found the button and suddenly we were nearly horizontal in our double wide seat.

"Want to share my blanket?"

I nodded and grabbed a corner of the blanket covering us both. I pulled her in closer to my side wrapping my arm around her. Bella snuggled in to rest her head on my shoulder. With the gentle rocking motion of the train I quickly felt myself slipping into a deep sleep.

I was having a lovely dream of Bella and I. We were drifting on my dad's yacht on Puget Sound. I could feel the gentle rocking of the boat. We had spread blankets and chair cushions out on the deck to watch the stars. But the stars had not interested me as much as Bella. She is a stunning woman with her hair cascading over her shoulders and fanning out on the deck around her head. In the dark her deep chocolate eyes were darker still, bordering on black. We lay there side by side only slightly spooning together. I had my arms wrapped around her. She was so soft under my touch. Bella was stroking me like she had that time on the train doing amazing things with her tiny hands.

I felt myself stir under her touch. _This wasn't a dream!_

"Bella, what are you doing?" I inquired through my sleep filled haze.

"Just returning the favor Edward."

I looked up at her with my eyelids still at half mast and took in my surroundings did a check of myself and become conscious of the fact that my dream was grounded in reality and I had my hands firmly clutching Bell's breasts.

_Sh….it!_

I quickly jerked my hands away from her and moved to the far end of the seat. I am sure that my eyes were wide in surprise. I was mortified. How could I have done this. _Edward, you are an ass._

"I'm so sorry Bella. I really was asleep. I'm so sorry."

I sat there facing her with my hands clutched in my lap. "_Was she going to tell me to leave, to move to another car? I would if that was what she wanted. I felt like a heel. I can't believe that I was groping her in my sleep!"_

"Don't be Edward. I didn't mind waking up with your hands on me. Truly. "

She had stood up and I couldn't understand what she was asking me, "Edward, will you come with me?" _Where was she taking me? I wouldn't blame her if she wanted to push me off the speeding train._

She took me by the hand and pulled me down the stairs and dragged me into a restroom. Moonlight trickled into the space but no lights were on. She pushed me down on the closed seat and sat on me straddling my lap. She wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled me closer to her and she brought her lips down to mine. She stroked my bottom lip with the tip of her sweet tongue and I opened to her and drew her in to me. We stayed like this a while until we both needed to come up for air.

_Bella wanted me just like I wanted her !_

It was time for me to take control and I shocked her when I lifted her from my lap and ordered her, "Bella take all your clothes off."

Faster than I would have thought she stripped herself of every last stitch and stood naked before me. I spread one of the soft cloth towels onto the countertop and lifted her up onto it balancing her so close to the edge. Looking her straight in the eye I said, "I want to taste you Bella. Can I do that?" She nodded wordlessly in response, her teeth biting into her bottom lip.

I dropped to my knees before this goddess and carefully spread her legs wide open to me. She was already so wet. She was anticipating this as much as I and had the same desires. I took a long swipe the length of her stopping over her clit where I began to suck vigorously. I sucked and pulled on her and I could feel her legs begin to shake. I could hear her breath coming in short quick gasps. I released her clit and plunged my tongue into her deeply. I felt her orgasm pulse through her and I lapped up every drop of her sweet nectar.

She grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up to taste herself on my lips. Her face was flushed and her chest was heaving in the aftermath of her orgasm. I held her in my embrace as we both regained our senses.

As we stayed clutched to one another Bella undid my shorts and pushed them along with my boxers to the floor. Then she pulled my t-shirt off throwing it somewhere. I kept her close and could feel her soft skin on me, her breasts pushed tightly pressed against my chest, and my hips ground into hers.

Bella pushed me back onto the seat and straddling me once again slid smoothly down my length. I could feel her warmth surrounding me as I moved slowly and deeply within her.

"Oh, you feel so good inside me" Bella murmured.

I lifted and dropped her onto me again and again going faster and faster until neither of us could go further and we climaxed almost simultaneously.

Her head dropped forward onto my shoulder and we both clung tightly to each other.

"Oh, wow!"

"Exactly," she replied breathlessly. Her chest continued to heave.

The breaking light of dawn was filtering into the space when she said, "Let's go back to our seats and try to get another hour or two of sleep."

I lifted Bella to up and gently set her on her feet and grabbed a washcloth from the rack. After dampening it with warm water I did my best to tenderly clean her and dry her most intimate parts before cleaning myself. I gathered up her clothes and helped her into each piece then dressing myself.

I collected up all the used towels and put them in the bin.

_Okay _ I thought as I looked around the space _everything looks normal in here. We need to go._

I opened the door and took Bella by the hand leading her back to our seats. We lay back down on the reclined seat and I spooned her in tightly to my chest under the blanket and we quickly dropped off to sleep in exhaustion.

"Good morning sleepyhead." I heard Bella's sweet voice.

"I had the most amazing dream Bella or did that really happen?"

She smiled broadly and nodded her head in the affirmative. I must be the luckiest guy in the world.

Neither of us felt like moving from under the blanket just yet but when my stomach growled we pulled ourselves out from the comfort of Bella's blanket to go in search of food again.

After a greasy breakfast of fried eggs and bacon in the snack bar we returned to our seats. It was after 8 now and more people were moving about the train. Our time together was quickly passing by.

With the sun shining brightly through the wrap around windows the car was quickly heating up. We both shed our hoodies but snuggled back under the blanket. We put the seat back into its upright position so we could watch the scenery. Well Bella watched the scenery, I watched Bella.

The silence was comfortable but I blurted out, "Bella, tell me what you're thinking."

She thought for a few moments and I was starting to get worried when she said, "I really like being with you Edward, just like this… with your arms holding me, your warm breath on my neck… I am feeling very contented."

We lapsed back to quietness until she spoke again, "Edward, I love that we can just sit here in comfortable silence but I would really like to know more about you. Can we play 20 Questions?"

"Only if you don't limit me to 20 questions. I want to learn all about you too."

We started off trading information back and forth. First with the easy stuff: favorite color, favorite book, favorite movie. Then going deeper telling about our families, and school, and hobbies, about our hopes and dreams for the future. I couldn't get enough of everything Bella. I hung on each word. It was like I was tying a lifeline to her and I could only hope that she was feeling the same.

We had been talking for hours when she said, "Edward, I'm going to be getting off the train in about 4 ½ hours. Even though we've only just met I feel like it's been much longer."

"I know exactly what you mean. I feel the same way. Let's not think about how much time we have left together right now. Okay?"

"Yeah," she sighed. "It's been along time since breakfast, how about we go to the dining car and see if we can eat there?"

"Sounds like a plan. It was very nice for dinner there last night. Let's go." With that I lifted her to her feet and we were off down the stairs. When we got to the dining car it was only half full and we were seated immediately. We were able to linger at the table for quite a while.

On the way back to our seats we discovered the arcade coach. I don't know how we missed it before. There were computers for gaming, game stations with flat screen TVs, and pinball and other arcade games. I pulled her inside, this was so cool! "Let's play!" When I ran out of singles and quarters we headed back towards our seats.

As we walked out she said, "You enjoyed that."

"Yeah, I haven't done that in ages. It was a lot of fun. Thanks for waiting while I played."

"No problem. You seemed to get a lot of pleasure from it. I've never really gotten into games like those."

"Maybe sometime we can get together and I can teach you. There's an old game station in the back of my closet at home I think, if my mom hasn't completely gone through my things and thrown it out."

_Did I just make plans for the future with her? Would she ever want to see me again? Aaargh! Could that work? Bella still needs to finish her senior year and I will have my residency starting soon. _

She seemed to be in a daze when we were back at our seats.

"Bella? Bella, are you going to sit down? You seem about a million miles away."

She plopped myself down next to me. "I'm back now."

"Where did you go?" I asked confused by her lost look.

"It was just something you said."

"What?"

"You were talking about getting together … Does that mean that you want to see me again?"

"Yes Bella it does. That is if you want to too. Forks is only a few hours outside of Seattle, it's doable. And when school starts up for you in the fall we will both be in Seattle. I think we could make it work if you wanted. I feel such a connection to you."

"Yes, I do want that Edward. Very, very much."

We traded cell phones and programmed our numbers into them.

I couldn't help but think that when Bella got off the train shortly she would me taking a piece of me with her leaving a gaping hole in my chest. I think Bella's thoughts must be mirroring my own as I pulled her still closer to my chest not leaving a hairsbreadth between us. I placed soft kisses up and down Her delicate neck. We stayed that way in silence, Bella in my firm embrace. That was at least until the announcement which shook me from my reverie, "Olympia-Lacey, Washington 15 minutes."

She began to gather her things together so she wouldn't miss her stop. I could feel my sadness overwhelming me. I handed her things that had spilled out of her bag as she got herself ready to go. She put her hoodie back on since it would be chilly outside once she was off the train.

Silently we walked down the stairs and found the right door for her exit.

She turned to face me as the train slowed as it approached the station. I snaked my arms under the hem of her hoodie and pulled her into my chest and lowered my head to kiss her one last time. It was a kiss filled with passion and longing, lust and desire, fear and happiness, so many emotions. The train lurched to a stop but we did not break our kiss as if we could make the world go away if we did not acknowledge it.

"Bella…Bella…" I could hear someone calling in the distance. I knew she had to leave me as the train would only be at the Olympia Station for a few moments but I did not want to break our kiss. My arms were wrapped tightly around her under her hoodie pulling her as close as possible. Gently she pressed against my chest breaking my hold on her. She stepped from the train and turned and stood watching me as the train left the station.

I stood in the half open doorway between cars waving good bye to the best thing that had ever happened to me. I felt like jumping from the train and running back to her. A giant hole was opening in my chest growing larger the further I got from her.

I pulled my phone from my pocket and quickly texted her:

I miss you already. Be safe and I will see you soon ~ E

I stood in the doorway watching the station slip away. I couldn't see Bella, I couldn't even see the station, but I kept looking back that way. I jerked out of my stupor as we passed through the Tacoma station.

I would be back in Seattle in an hour and a half. Mom and Dad would be meeting me at the station. They had told me that we would be going out for a late dinner. I wasn't sure if I could eat while the hole in my chest ached and I knew it wasn't food I needed to fill me and make me whole.

**A/N Do you want to see Edward whole again? Do you want them to reunite? Then, review … review… review… and I am looking for suggestions for a title to that story. Let me know if you would like that.**

**Thanks to all who read Planes, Trains and … as well as this story.**

**Even a single word review makes my heart soar so click away :o)**

**Put me on your alerts so you will see the next story when it is ready**

**Okay … that's all… now go review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry this is just a reminder that Voting has begun for **The STG "A Rose by Any Other Name would _ as Sweet…" Contest **to write a love scene involving any two characters TWICE: once as a K, K+ or T story, and again as an M story.

_**GO TO-----**_

_**The Secret Twilight Garden Blog -- **_

**_http://www(dot)secret-twilight-garden(dot)blogspot(dot)com_**

Please go to the above address to vote for **Edward's Dream**. This story was written as an outtake of Planes, Trains, and… Redux.

Voting ends midnight EST on 8/19 so go check out all the entries and vote.

Also watch for my new AH story Win, Place and Show or FasterHarder. All your favorites collide at the Del Mar horse races and fun ensues.


End file.
